Fighting for Tomorrow
by SephrinaRose
Summary: Tsuna is a prince, but not just any prince. He comes from a long line of element-controlling protectors for Japan. So when a new enemy destroys the foundations of his world and the Royal Blood-line is presumed to be wiped from the the earth, he must rise from the ashes as take back what he was bound to protect. Join Tsuna and his Guardians on their journey to take back japan. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hiya peoples, the supernatural story I was talking about is finally here! I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer:I don't own KHR

* * *

><p>Tsuna held in a giggle as he slid behind is fathers throne. Today was a meeting amongst the guardians and he slipped past the guards so he could listen in to sate his curiosity. Imeitsu and Nana entered the room in their royal glory. On both their heads was the royal crown- Imeitsu's was slightly more extravagant as he was the King.<p>

Nana was wearing a floor length royal gown with a slight trail and Iemistsu was wearing his military uniform. After they exchanged greetings with the men present- they all sat down at their respective places around the table. Tsuna soon grew bored from all the dull chatter and felt his eyes become droopy.

He was harshly snapped from his semi-conscious state by a large bang and warm liquid splashed onto his clothes and skin. He jumped at the sound, swivelling around to see the room over his father's throne. Tsuna's blood grew cold. There were strange men in the room, all adorning a uniform that Tsuna didn't recognise. His mother and all of his father's guardians where lying on the floor.

Dead.

They were all dead.

Tsuna began shaking as he moved his eyes across to his father, leaning around the throne. A bullet hole was square in the middle of his forehead, his dead eyes stared out at Tsuna. Tsuna whimpered and tears fell from his eyes.

"Mama, Papa?" Was the whimper that left his lips.

Eyes and heads whipped around to view him. Many focusing on the golden crown that adorned his head. Feral grins spread across their faces. Tsuna's was terrified and confused. Where was the army? Who were these people and why did they kill his family? The mean men began creeping closer, muttering about enjoying killing off the race.

Tsuna felt everything come together. All the teachings of his tutors and Reborn made sense. These people wanted to kill his family's bloodline, one that had been protected for centuries.

Tsuna couldn't let that happen, he could let his family and the rest of Japan die with him. He screamed in rage as he tore though his enemies.

.

Tsuna shot up from his futon as his heart raced. He grabbed at his sheets, eyes wide and filled with terror. His skin burned, the feeling continued even after his dream had finished. Only he came to and realised where he was. In their newest hideout, which happened to be underground this time. He felt the earth's calming power in the back of his mind as he relaxed back into his futon momentarily, trying to get a reign on his spinning head.

They had been forced to extreme measures in the past few months, they had almost been caught by patrols. He and his Guardians lay on the floor in old futons. His guardians had formed themselves into a circle surrounding Tsuna, protecting him, even in their sleep. As much as Tsuna hated them throwing themselves in the line of danger for his sake. They had to for the sake of the royal family and for the sake of Japan.

Tsuna stood up from his Futon and quietly stepped around his guardians, careful to avoid Hibari since he woke to the slightest noise. Something that had saved them numerous times.

He left the earth-room to what amounted for their bathroom. A lone mirror on the wall with a small wash basin and toilet. Sourced from the earth's minerals, something Tsuna had learned to do 5 months ago.

He went to the basin and splashed his face with the freezing water, not bothering to warm it up with his Power. He needed to wake up from his dream, to get away from the burning and the heartache.

He stared at himself it the mirror, hands on each side of the basin as he allowed the water droplets to fall from his face. He could still feel his burns and scars tingling. Tsuna removed his hands and gingerly took his shirt off his body.

He flinched as his markings came into view. The scarring that surrounded his torso.

It was that day, almost 2 years ago when Japan fell. The enemies came in forced their way through the defences. Not with the purpose to destroy the citizens, but to destroy the royal family.

They weren't just any royal family. They where an ancient bloodline of protectors for Japan. They held a power to control the elements. The enemy needed them gone in order to control Japan's vast natural resources. They had stormed the castle and killed the King, his guardians and the Queen. All in a matter of minutes.

They had found him in the throne room, cowering behind his father's throne. Tsuna remembered it clear as day...it had refused to stop plaguing his dreams.

He had managed to evade the enemies in his rage filled and terrified state until his Guardians found him running around in the hallways. They had only managed to escape the castle though secret room before it was burned to the ground. Making the Enemy believe that they had effectively killed him, finishing the bloodline.

He had the proof; it was all over his body. A throwing knife to the side, a sword slash across his chest from his left shoulder to right hip. Tsuna traced the scars with his cold fingers. Feeling the risen and damaged skin cooling beneath his wet fingertips. His left hip was marred by the knife he had so eloquently received to the side on that fateful day. Tsuna sighed, looking up from his damaged body to look into his mirror image, staring into his own eyes.

They had been running ever since that day. Avoiding patrols and gathering intel. All of their hideouts had been near nature. That was best Tsuna as his body became restless and uneasy when he was away from nature. He felt pressure building on his shoulders each and every day. He could feel the pressure of being the only one left that had the power to safe Japan. The elements around his small body calmed him exponentially. He could feel in the warmth of the sun, the gentle caress of the wind and the strength within tree limbs.

Even though the royals castle was made of stone, they all had wished it to be otherwise. The castle was just for formalities. The Royal Family preferred to be with nature. They felt at peace and one with the elements, just as it used to be in the ancient times. Power would flow though their bodies and the elements would answer their beck and call.

In the beginning Tsuna had fallen into a depression. He hated himself for not being strong enough to save his family, or to save his country. But after the past couple of months he had found his resolve and threw himself into training his powers which were running wild and unstable. His guardians had also been training themselves for the conflict.

They were going to take back Japan.

Back then he was a weak innocent fool. But now he had grown stronger and he was no longer the innocent little Prince. He was a warrior. They were going to tear down the enemy and take back his country.

Take back his Japan.

* * *

><p>They were almost ready; they needed to be at their strongest. Tsuna had manipulated the earth to create separate training ground for each of them. His was a simple room with dirt packed walls with vines and roots curing though the walls. Even being underground he didn't feel suffocated, as some would think. He felt at one with his country, sitting amongst the earth. He felt his power ready, right at his fingertips, thrumming lightly. Ready for battle.<p>

Gokudera 16, had been researching though books that he had saved from the fire, finding new weapons that Tsuna would be able to craft for him. He would fight for Tsuna, their only hope.

Yamamoto 16, had been training with his sword, forever becoming stronger. He would fight for Tsuna and for his deceased father who was killed in the castle fire.

Lambo 15, was preparing his horns and steadily increasing his electricity intake capabilities. He would fight for his Tsuna-nii. He wanted everything to be okay again.

Ryohei 17, was increasing his brute force though his fists. He would fight for Tsuna. He would save Japan, and rescue his family from the enemies clutches.

Hibari 17, was furious that his country, that he prided himself in had been taken from the Royals, the ones who protected it and that kept the order. He would fight though any means necessary to protect the last remaining Royal and to bring back Japan.

Mukuro 17, hated the enemies with a passion. They had tried to make super humans as way of taking over Japan. They had experimented on his sister and on him. Now he was faulty and she was dead. He was going to make the pay for what they did to himself and to his precious little sister. Tsuna was the one to make it happen. He will bring down the enemies with the powers that came from his cosseted blood. He would protect Tsuna with his life, after all, he was the only person left that could save them all.

* * *

><p>A few days later, they were ready. They had all their meagre belongings and weapons. The stood at the place where Tsuna would create a tunnel to allow them to emerge in the middle of the city. They planned to free the citizens from their underground prisons, before attacking and taking down separate sections at a time. The enemy had grown soft, thinking that there was no threat to their dictating rule. The citizens had given up all hope. Tsuna hoped to change that. To give them hope for a free future. Most of all, to bring back the peace.<p>

Tsuna closed his eyes and took a deep breath; closing his eyes he raised his hands before his chest. His overlapping golden bands that surrounded his forehead became warm and the small gem that hung from the overlapped bands brightened (1). He opened his golden eyes as he pushed his hands forwards, though with his body. Pushing his power forwards and rolling out of his body. The earth moulded to his power, folding and smoothing to create a passage that led into darkness.

He turned around to face his determined guardian's faces, eyes slowly turning back to caramel.

"Let's do this" he said, he was answered by the hard nod's from each guardian. They all began running towards their destination, eyes full of determination.

10 minutes later Tsuna skidded to a stop, dust flying into the air. Her out his hand to the root on the wall. He had been following his senses and he could feel people above them. The vibrations they sent where ones of sadness and desperation. Citizens.

He placed both hands on the wall as his guardians readied themselves, quickly covering their heads with their respective cloaks. The golden bands glowed from under his hood as he made the ground shift and lift them up, creating a pathway upwards as they went.

"3..." He started as they neared their destination, warning his guardians. "2...1!" They burst out of the ground of a large, concrete cell; rubble exploding everywhere.

People screamed, thinking it to be another attack from their long gone capturers. The room was filled with mainly crying children and protective mothers. Some men were scattered. Most of the men had obviously been used for slavery, now only the unable and defective where left to rot. Tsuna tried not to let his anger show on his face. He let his schooled mask slide on.

Quickly they set to work quieting the citizens, not wanting their presence known this early - just in case any security equipment had been left to watch the citizens and make sure they couldn't escape their impending death. Tsuna finally spoke up, his voice authoritative and steady. "We do not wish to hurt anyone, we are here to help" He finished as people turned their heads to take him in.

He was dressed in old black converse high tops with faded ripped skinny jeans and a dirty black cloak that went down to his knees, covering most of his features. Obviously not one of the vain and stuck up bastards that controlled Japan.

As if on cue, all the guardians pulled down their hoods at the same time as Tsuna. As soon as they did, many gasps where heard, some recognising the golden band that were worn by the royals though old faded memories.

An old woman near Tsuna began crying as she held her mouth. She crawled up to Tsuna's feet before using his body to help her stand. His guardians (mainly hot-headed Gokudera) became tense as the woman latched onto Tsuna. Tsuna felt her familiar presence, and held a hand out to them, signalling that there was no threat that he could detect.

The woman gingerly placed her shaking hands on Tsuna's cheeks, her weight resting on Tsuna.

"Oh my dear Prince, I knew you would come for us" she said before going to her knees in front of him.

Whispers spread around the large room. Many others now recognising the young Prince and his guardians. They were far different from what they used to look like. From high class clothing to jeans and cloaks...from young innocent children to determined young men. Tsuna smiled warmly at the woman that was bowing at his feet. He quickly helped her to her feet again.

"There is no need to bow Sophia" his musical voice carried around the room. He had recognised this woman who was a retired tutor for the royal family. She had taught him many years ago when he was six, before she retired.

While holding the woman he announced "Yes, I am Tsunayoshi Sawada" he stopped as many awe filled voices cut him off. "I'm very sorry we took so long to save you. I'm also very sorry for letting you believe I was dead". He took a deep breath."But I am not your Prince anymore. I don't deserve to be, I let Japan fall-"

"Prince Tsuna!" The woman almost shouted. His guardians winced at the loud noise, Gokudera sending a half-glare at the woman for yelling at the Prince.

"You have come to save us and Japan now, have you not?" She began "You still strive to fulfil your duty to your country, don't you?" she grips his hand tight, tears pricking her eyes

"You are my Prince, and my hope! Don't you dare try to tear that from me"! She finished as tears ran down her cheeks. Many others in the room voicing their support of her statement. Yamamoto grinned at Tsuna, giving him a thumbs up. His way of saying 'I told you so'.

"Arigato Minna" he said quietly, raising his bowed head. He lifted his head to look at Hibari who had grunted at him. They needed to move along.

"Please form lines so we can escort you to safety. Also please stay in a group so we can protect you if necessary".

Soon all of the people where helped and led to where Tsuna positioned himself.

He smiled. His power was thrumming though his body, ready to be released. His power worked differently when exposed to different elements. Right now he had fresh air, fuelling his power when necessary. They had survived this long because of this. It was a never ending power, but is came to only a small amount of people-making it extremely precious. He extended his hands out in front of him, and the power blasted out from his body. Immediately the wall shifted and began re-shaping itself. He angled his hands higher and sunlight streamed though from the hole in the earth.

The all the people were lead from the dark cell in which they had been left to perish. Some still shocked at witnessing the power they thought they would never see again.

Tsuna first stepped out onto the ground, his Power still activated. Immediately the woodland reacted to him. As he walked flowers appeared in the grass where his feet stepped, leaving a trail of brightly coloured flowers behind him like a bridal trail. The free air swirled about, creating a light wind circling Tsuna. Everyone filled onto the fresh grass, most of the prisoners smiling when their dirty and bare feet touched the soft grass and felt the winds flowing around them.

Tsuna lifted up his hands towards massive tree. Suddenly in the high foliage, the wood and leaves began reforming. Eventually the wood started taking shape, and a tree house emerged. Many of the children grinned at their new residence. Wooden staircases wrapped around the trunk toward the house nestled in the trees thick limbs.

Tsuna slowly brought his hands down to his sides, shutting off his power. He turned to his guardians, nodding at each. The all began to lead the civilians up the staircases to their new base and residence.

Tsuna thanked the tree within his mind, and smiled faintly as it gave him a comforting nudge in return, though his power.

* * *

><p>Tsuna could feel it now, even more so than before, now that he had real citizens whose lives were in his hands. The pressure. All of these people, there was so many. And so many more millions that he had so save. It simply wasn't possible. Where they going to hide all of the citizens, feed them? Clothe them? Tsuna didn't know.<p>

But he had to know. They were all relying on him to save them all.

He couldn't remember how long he had been in this room for. It was so drawn into his own world, trying to figure a way to save them all. He had close to no plans. Tsuna grabbed at his hair, the cold golden band meeting his palms.

Well, that didn't help at all. Every time they looked at him they saw those bands across his forehead, he could feel the expectation and hope following with every step he took. He could feel his breathing escalate. His chest moved up and down, the cold bands heating up against his palms.

All of those people. His people. The ones his ancestors had protected for centuries. From tribe leaders to chiefs to Kings. And here he was, sitting in his wooden room, on the floor, curled up in a ball. He could feel his ancestors rolling in their graves.

But he understood. This was not behaviour befitting of a Prince, one that had to get up and get his arse into gear. Tsuna stood up and looked outside, across towards the city little more than a kilometre away.

Thank god he didn't have to do it alone.

"Gokudera!" He yelled, fully knowing his storm could hear him. He heard running footsteps approach, he could see the faint red flame approaching, though the power that controlled his finely tuned senses.

"Tsuna-Sama!" Was the emerald-eyed boy as he pushed the door open, throwing himself into the room.

Gokudera still refused to call him by his name properly, but at least it was better than the original, "Prince Juu-diame Tsunayoshi-Sama" which was just plain stupid.

"We need a plan of action" Tsuna said as he turned from what sufficed as a window.

"Hai!" But Tsuna didn't hear his answer. He fell to the ground, clutching his head as the golden gem pulsed violently.

Gokudera quickly reacted and rushed to his side, hands holding his Prince still. The Prince struggled and rolled, hands clutching his head and eyes tightly closed.

"Run!" Tsuna screamed, snapping open his orange eyes to stare at Gokudera, his voice loud and clear, piercing the quiet.

His eyes closed in pain as his body curled into itself - his knees up to his face.

Gokudera turned and saw lights flickering though the foliage around them, coming at them at a incredible speed.

They had been found.

* * *

><p>Gokudera immediately pulled Tsuna to just below the window, to give him a better view of the attack while hiding his Prince. He cursed as he pressed his finger to his ear, pressing the communication button on his ear piece. All of the guardians had one.<p>

"We've been compromised!" He yelled into the earpiece, watching as the enemy approached.

He heard the other guardians reply before turning away from them, his heart speeding up as he observed his Prince.

He was curled up in his arms, semi conscious. The enemy must have been masking their presence from Tsuna's senses, before releasing it suddenly. All of that information at once had quickly overwhelmed Tsuna.

It was a harsh downfall in his power. One that had caused sharp, blinding pain and shock. Gokudera had to help him. He took a deep breath, as he had never dared to attempt this before.

"Tsuna-Sama!" He yelled in apology before holding his hands to Tsuna's head. He knelt on to the ground before him before pouring his flames into the boy, infusing his will with Tsuna's.

Tsuna's chest lifted up, like Hayato had put a defibrillator to his chest- and was trying to restart his heart.

Tsuna's eyes snapped open, a bright orange as he stared up into Hayato eyes. The glow from his gem reflecting off Hayato's emerald orbs.

"We've got some bastards to destroy" Was all Tsuna said before flying out of the window, allowing the wind to carry him- sweeping him out of the room.

Gokudera smiled at the small 'Thankyou' that the wind carried to his ears. But then, a large smirk spread across his face.

Time for some fun.

He pressed his finger to his ear. "Be prepared for some wind" was his brief instruction to the other Guardians. He heard their grunts of reply as he too hurled himself out of the window.

* * *

><p>Yay? Nay? let me knowwww~<p>

Tadaaaaaa! A story that's not a tragedy! I hope I did well, please tell me if so or give me some ways to improve. Thank you and see u next chapter! Or maybe in my other tragedies :)

Also, if you search up 'anime princes' on google one of the first images will show what I think Tsuna's crown looks like.

God Bless,

SephrinaRose


	2. Chapter 2

New Chappie!

Thanks to all your love, I've decided to continue this. Its probably going to be about 5-8 chapters long. This is my first time attempting something like this.

I hope it turns out okay.

Disclaimer: I Don't own KHR

* * *

><p>Tsuna floated in the air, hovering just above the foliage in the forest surrounding their hideout. His power was activated.<p>

And he was _angry_.

His power had reacted to his anger, causing his skin to glow a bright gold, his eyes shining the same piercing colour.

He could see the enemy's flame outlines approaching, colours of red, blue, green and a few violet.

Only foot soldiers.

That meant they didn't know he was the Prince yet, just a minor disturbance they thought they could destroy this easily.

How wrong they were.

The guardians floated around him, weapons ready. Tsuna had used the wind to support them as he did himself. He was virtually surrounded in a tornado, fuelled by his anger and hatred for his enemy.

The enemy broke the tree line below. Staring up at the ominous presence of Tsuna's anger they could no doubt feel.

That's when whispers started.

"Hey isn't that the royal crown?"

"Isn't that punk supposed to be dead?"

Hayato bristled at the name calling. However, Tsuna paid them no mind, only focusing on his Power within his body.

He called upon it, delving into himself and searching his core. He needed more power. He _needed_ it. He had to keep the civilians safe. They were his civilians. He was their protector. It was in his DNA.

The enemy soon followed orders, and began bringing out the powers of their own. Some of them began flying as well.

Tsuna felt his power come at his beck and call, the gem on his forehead glowing brighter than ever before.

"Lambo, Hayato!" Tsuna called, signalling his long range fighters to begin. Both boys nodded and drew their weapons. They unleashed attacks, the deadly attacks looking ironically cheerful in their Christmas colours.

Christmas was a day of new beginnings. A day for things to change for the better.

And today marked the beginning of the rebellion.

The attacks hit, and smoke billowed up from the fight. After moment, the smoke blew away revealing that weren't caught in the attack. They seemed to get their bearings, teeth gritted and eyes glinting as they started towards the main group. Tsuna smiled, he could see Kyoya practically bouncing about, eager to join in.

"Kyoya, Mukuro, Takashi, Ryohei!" Tsuna yelled again, signalling his mid/short length fighters. Tsuna lifted a hand, thrusting it forward and sending his other guardians into the fray. The spun in the air like they were born for it. Like Olympic swimmers torpedoing though the water as though it was nothing. The advanced on the enemy, weapons drawn and eyes deadly.

Usually Mukuro would go first with his Illusion's, but those were the days where they needed to hide. To trick. To ensure their identities were not known.

Not anymore.

Tsuna grinned widely, before yelling a battle cry and joining the fray.

.

They fought spectacularly, the bright colours of their powers merging into a rainbow of light.

Children watched from window, safe and secure. The adults watched the Royal Guardians and their Prince fight... and felt some of that hope that this really was possible.

These boys where incredibly powerful... and even the most stubborn of them had to admit...

They really could bring back the old Japan. In a few short months... they could live peacefully again.

And that was definitely something worth fighting for.

"Go, Vongola!" A woman screamed in the quiet, jumping up to her feet and yelling out the window. Her voice piercing the air and stretching across the country.

Yelling the battle cry of a nation lost.

Vongola was back... and they would not stop until they got Japan back.

Soon a chorus of battle cries filled the air, their elation reaching new heights as their voices grew louder.

It turned into a chant as their Royal family decimated their enemies.

Soon the dust settled and the enemy lay on the floor, moaning or dying... they did not care.

The Vongola Family stood proud amongst their enemies, breathless. The civilians yelled in delight, and their Prince smiled back at them.

The rebellion had begun.

* * *

><p>Once all was settled, the royal family met together to discuss the next step.<p>

The foot soldiers had quickly cleared out, carrying and dragging their injured. The disappeared into the treeline, and it was at that moment that Tsuna realised something.

...Their current plan would fail.

The enemy would no doubt suspect him now. Those foot soldiers would tell their superiors and they would come after them.

They couldn't wait around any longer. They needed to act now.

Tsuna explained the predicament to his guardian behind closed doors, pacing agitatedly.

"So what do you suggest we do, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, as they all sat on the floor in a circle.

The other guardians watched him pace, some with worry.

"...I don't know yet." He admitted, before turning and pacing back the other way. He had his arms wrapped around himself, rubbing his arms with his hands as he paced. "All I know right now is that this is not going to be enough. We don't have time so slowly wear down the defences."

" They are going to know _now_. And they will be prepared. As soon as they see us we will have a whole battalion on our heads. And they will kill me, kill us all. And that will be it. Japan will never see the days of freedom again."

It was tense silence for a moment, each guardian trying to come up with a new plan of action.

"...But what if they don't see you, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro contemplated, sitting up straighter. Tsuna looked over at him, pacing stopped momentarily.

"Mukuro's right." Gokudera voiced, before he seemed to be absorbed into this thoughts, formulating a plan.

"We can't use illusions against the more skilled platoons. They will be able to detect them." Tsuna pointed out, not catching on.

"No, that's not what I was talking about. I mean, physically." Mukuro said, looking over at Gokudera.

"I think we need to hit them at the source." Gokudera began, and they watched as his mind worked. "Your right, Prince Tsuna-Sama. We can't wear down the defences. That takes time, and we don't have a whole lot of time anymore. If we just stay the way we are, they will come here. They will attack the citizens, to try his us at our weakest point...but that's exactly what we are going to do to them."

Mukuro came in at this point. "We are going to infiltrate the stronghold" he began.

Hibari's gazed deepened as he caught on. Ryohei watched carefully along with Yamamoto...the usual energy seeming to be contained for the time being. Lambo only looked at Tsuna, watching him carefully.

"How are we going to do that?" Tsuna asked, before gesturing at his head and the crown that adorned it. "They will see me from a mile away." He pointed out, before lowering his hand. "And you know as well as I do that it's virtually impenetrable the way it is right now. Plus, it's only going to get stronger now that they know I'm still around."

"But that's it. We won't attack them head on." Yamamoto joined, and Gokudera sighed, realising that he had only just caught on.

"Yeah! We will be like EXTREME ninjas." Ryohei grasped, pumping his fist. Tsuna saw Gokudera face palm in his peripheral vision. He looked at them all, contemplating the possibilities of this plan actually working and the effect it may have on the rest of the country should it not.

"I believe that this will work Omnivore." Hibari voiced for the first time within this conversation, voice quiet but demanding attention. Tsuna turned to him, as did the others.

"I believe what the Pineapple is trying to propose will work. We could find and strip some guards, donning the uniforms. That way we could get inside without raising any alarm bells."

Tsuna eyes narrowed as he thought it over. He bit his lip.

"But we can't all go in. They know that there are seven of us. They will be looking. And how will we get the clothing to fit? Not all of us exactly look like men yet." He contemplated, seriously taking on the idea.

Lambo shrunk under Gokudera's look. Lambo and Tsuna were the smallest, both only reaching 160cm. The rest were around 180. Tsuna looked over at Lambo, smiling gently.

"Alright. Ryohei and Lambo stay behind to protect the civilians. Mukuro can hide us. Gokudera can hack if we need. Yamamoto and Hibari can be our brute strength...and I'll take down that bastard General." Tsuna announced.

The stronghold was the base of their enemies' military operations. The orders came directly from their hoax king, King Cornal. General Kato was the man that took these orders and put them into action. He was one that ordered the deaths of over a hundred people every year. He organised the civilians and their daily lives. He put all the able bodied into slavery, building the machines to harvest Japans resources. Every year, he executed the one weakened by the hard labour, replacing them with younger ones. It was an endless cycle...one Tsuna only just found out about a month before they set out.

Tsuna hated him. He hated him with a burning passion. That man was inhuman. He had no humanity left, and only thrived on power. He wasn't smart, and he only relied on battle power. He did not care for human life, and would decimate anything in his path.

His kind was the type Tsuna hated. He didn't believe that people could be that cruel. It wasn't right. People that didn't respect human life didn't deserve mercy.

Tsuna was known to be the kindest. He never killed, because he believed everyone deserved a second chance. Anyone could change for the better, given a strong push.

But he didn't know if people like General Kato could be changed.

"Okay. We will set out tomorrow. Get some rest everyone" he sighed, feeling the day's events weigh on him. His guardians began to stand and he turned away from them, walking out the door. He felt Hibari's eyes on his back as he left, but he shook it off.

He didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

* * *

><p>He walked though the wooden hallways quickly, before he came across a child. It was a small boy, probably around 8, dressed in little more than rags. He watched as Tsuna approached, eyes guarded.<p>

"Your leaving us here, aren't you." he child stated, hardly a question. Tsuna bit his lip. The child might have heard part of the conversation with his guardians. "You're going to leave us to rot, Just like those soldiers."

Tsuna shook his head harshly, going to the boy's height on his knees gently.

"I would never do that to anyone" Tsuna told him, eyes clear of any misgivings. The boy still looked disbelieving.

"I heard you. You said you were leaving." the boy accused.

Tsuna sighed, before smiling a little. He could feel exhaustion pulling at his eyelids.

"You misunderstood. We are going on a mission, but two will stay behind and protect you. So please don't accuse us of being anything like them". Tsuna sighed, seeing that he was not getting through to the stubborn child. He smiled, and let all his barriers drop, showing the child who he really was behind all the power and glory.

The child only looked at him. He took in the Prince.

He really was just a teen. A teen with a heavy destiny to follow. He was a Prince with a lot of power...but he was still just human.

He felt pain, felt sadness, felt happiness. He was only human.

But he was a human that could save them.

They would have to let them. They could hold onto their fear, keeping them close for protection. But it would only keep them from fulfilling their destiny and making a difference to all their lives. The small boy could see how terrified the Prince was. He could see the fear in his eyes.

...Because he didn't know what would happen tomorrow.

All seven of them faced dangers the child knew he would never understand. But they could be scared, could be terrified just as much as any other.

But they threw away that fear.

They threw it away. Put into the back of their minds so they could keep fighting. Fighting for them. They were only human, but their lives were much more dangerous than the civilians.

They could die.

And they knew it. They knew any of them could die. But they kept fighting, because they believed in a better future.

And now he would too.

"Hey" Tsuna said, drawing up his barriers again. Setting in brick after heavy brick...and he realised that it was getting harder to do that.

"Don't worry about us" he said, ruffling the boys black hair.

The child looked at him, clearly shaken by the realisation of the guardian's morality. "We know how dangerous it is. You don't need to worry. We know what we are doing."

"But you don't know what going to-"the child stuttered before he was gently interrupted.

"That doesn't matter. It's my burden to bear." he began, before he shifted on his knees. "But would you like to know what helps me keep the fear at bay?"

The child nodded.

"I remind myself that I have all these strong people around that would do anything to protect me. I use their strength to build up my own." He revealed, before he put a hand on the child's shoulder.

"and here" he said, lifting up his other hand to show his palm. He focused on the skin, igniting his palm. His flame burst to life and the boy flinched. He gently squeezed the boys shoulder, before concentrating, turning the flame into a ball.

"See? It's okay. It doesn't burn." he said, and the boy smiled at the wonder. He gently raised his palm, and pushing it into the boy's chest gently. The boy smiled in delight, watching his skin turn to a light orange for a second as the power ran though him.

"And now you can have my strength."

* * *

><p>Tsuna fell back into his bed. It was just like the others in the tree house, sourced from natural fibers. Economical, and soft.<p>

One of the best he'd had in a while.

He felt exhaustion pull at his eyelids. But he suddenly couldn't sleep, he couldn't drift off.

Not with the fear pulling at his mind.

...What would happen tomorrow? He had come to terms with the danger before, but so quickly? He hadn't fully pulled apart every part of this plan, making sure there were no loopholes that allowed his guardians to be in sudden or grave danger.

He couldn't lose them too.

They were all he had. He had lost everything else, everyone else. He would rather die than let one of them fall. They were his only family, the only ones that kept him sane with all this going on.

He had so much depending on him. And...he also had to decide what he was going to do about General Kato.

...Who could sleep with so much on their mind?

"I saw what you did with the boy." Was the voice from the corner of his room. Tsuna jumped, twisting off his bed and pulling his power to his fingertips , hands held up defensively.

Only then did he recognise the Purple aura in front of him, and the person it belonged to.

"Hibari." He gasped. "You know not to do that to me." Tsuna said, falling to the floor in a crumpled heap as he struggled to retain his normal breathing.

Hibari only watched him. Tsuna slowly regained a semi-normal breathing pattern, before he moved to climb back onto his bed. He pulled himself up on shaking arms, before they both gave way and he fell back onto the hard wood.

Hibari watched him struggle, before moving. He walked up behind the exhausted Prince. Gently leaning down, he put his arms beneath the boy's thighs and back. He lifted his smaller body effortlessly, before walking closer to the bed and laying the boy on the mattress.

Tsuna smiled in thanks, and Hibari nodded. Tsuna gestured to the side of him with his head, to the empty space. Hibari looked down at the space, clearing weighing his options. Tsuna noticed this, and turned to stare at him.

"Get in loser" Tsuna commanded, and Hibari didn't even argue. The older boy climbed over him, lying down next to him.

It was comfortable silence for a few minutes, both staring up at the wooden roof.

"I did it because he was scared. And he knew that I was too. I just gave him strength, something reliable to stabilise his life with. You know what I was like after my life came crashing down. And I knew you felt it too when Alaude died. He just needed what we had in each other." Tsuna revealed, answering his statement/question from before.

Hibari didn't answer. Only looking up at the roof.

"But you are scared now, probably more than he is." Hibari pointed out.

He felt Tsuna nod, moving the mattress slightly.

"Honestly, I'm terrified." Tsuna said, barriers crumbling without consent. But, he didn't need to fight it. Hibari was not going to exploit him. He wasn't going to hurt the scared boy inside him. He felt comfortable next to the older boy. They both knew pain, and both were fantastic at hiding it. He let the barrier's fall, layer after layer of crumbling walls.

"I don't know what to do. All this time, we've always stuck to the plan. I know that plan, I've stressed over that plan. It was the stable part of my life. I relied on it to keep you all safe. And now it's gone. It won't work anymore. I worked so hard to make sure you were all safe...and now it's just dust."

"It begins _tomorrow_. And I don't even know if it's going to work. I don't know if we are going to die, and I don't even want to think about that. I can't let one of you die. You all mean so much to me. You can't die. My carefully pieced together world will crumple. You, all of you, are the most important things in my life. Japan is my responsibility, but I am selfish."

"I'm not all accepting Hibari. I want you to live. Japan comes second to that. I'm selfish in the fact that I want my friends to live more than any of the other millions of lives in this broken nation. I'm selfish...but a part of me doesn't care."

"Because I want you to live. I want that more than anything. And this plan...it could have a fault. We could get inside, and then suddenly somebody gets suspicious. What if we turn a dead end, raise suspicion. As soon as they see me we will all be dead. Right on the spot. Me, You, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Mukuro. Everyone. Then they will come after Lambo and Ryohei. And that will be it for everyone. Nothing will be left."

"How can I not be terrified? I don't know what is coming. I don't know what tomorrow holds." Tsuna finshed, tears leaking from his eyelids.

It was quiet, Hibari processing what he had been told.

"But you don't need to" Hibari answered after a moment, sitting up and leaning over Tsuna.

"What? I need to know Hibari. I'm in charge of the operation, and it will be my fault if one of you die-"He started, staring up at Hibari in disbelief.

"No" He was interrupted, Hibari deep voice cutting in. "You don't need to know. You will never be completely sure of the future. But you need to trust us Tsunayoshi. You need to put your trust in our abilities and not the plan. Anything can change at any moment. Our abilities are what will keep us alive. Just trust us. We've made it this far, we can't give up."

"All of our loved ones did not die for this... Alaude did not die so we could give up." Hibari stated flatly, but Tsuna could see the turmoil within him.

He really had loved his brother.

But...his words made sense. Anything could change at any moment. A plan would do shit if something unexpected happened. Their strength and abilities is what kept them alive.

And he would have to trust them.

"..Thankyou Hibari."Tsuna said. Hibari nodded, knowing that no more words needed to be said. He moved to stand, to go to his own room down the hall.

Until Tsuna grabbed his arm.

"Can you stay?" He asked. Hibari didn't even nod, he just laid down.

"...Why are you so good to me Hibari?" Tsuna asked after a moment, the boys facing each other.

"Because you deserve it" Hibari answered. Tsuna nodded sleepily. He turned to face away from Hibari, curling up and preparing to sleep.

"And you are not selfish. You just don't want anyone else you love to die." Hibari said, hands under his own head as he felt sleep pull at him.

"It just means that you love us" He finished, before he let sleep claim him.

Tsuna blinked, before he smiled. He shuffled backwards, until he could feel the warmth of Hibari's body. He let his body relax, comforted by the presence of his most aloof guardian.

And he drifted off into the land where anything was possible.

* * *

><p>"Ah...Sir?" Was the quiet voice from behind the General's large chair.<p>

"What is it Ronald?" He the deep gravelly voice from the chair.

"We found something."

The chair turned, revealing the large man behind it. His body was built like a tank, the uniform custom made to fit is bulging biceps. A scar marred his cheek, from a battle long ago. On his face was a mildly pissed off expression, which seemed like it belonged there permanently.

"It's the Prince Sir...He's alive." The man said, quiet.

The Generals face screwed up in anger, turning red. He lifted his gun and shot the man before him, anger coming off him in waves. He turned to the dead man's subordinate, who shivered in fear. Growling out the next two words

"Find. Him."

* * *

><p>Another chappie complete!<p>

And no, there will be no Yaoi. Tsuna is close with all his guardians. I just like writing Hibari the most, so he comes first.

Close family, not romance.

So, what did you think of this one? Let me know~

So...see you next time?

God Bless,

SephrinaRose


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo! How is everyone? Cause I'm dandy :D

My dearest mother confiscated my electronics, but i got them back today...with limits :(

Oh well, this chapter has been almost ready for a while, but I couldn't finish it for obvious reasons.

Tada!

Disclaimer:I don't own KHR.

:)

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke to sunlight in his eyes.<p>

He smiled, basking in its warmth for a moment. He sat up, opening his eyes to see the world. Hibari was still next to him, but wasn't awake due to the sunlight no hitting him.

He turned, leaning over the older boy as he gently laid a hand on his arm. Hibari snapped awake immediately, grabbing the wrist. Tsuna stayed completely still, waiting for him to come to. Recognition flooded Hibari's eyes, and he released his bruising hold.

He looked up at Tsuna, and the boy only smiled, leaning back and shaking his wrist.

"It's alright, you know it is." Tsuna said, before slowly moving from the bed. He stood, stretching his back. He turned his head back to look at his Cloud.

"Today's the day." He stated, and Hibari looked at him before nodding.

Hibari left with few words and a lingering look.

Tsuna went to his dresser, grabbing some clothes he'd stolen last year. A bit ripped, but still functional.

He eased off his track pants, before grabbing the skinny jeans and slipping them over his legs. They were a little tight, but he'd hardly grown over the year so they worked fine. He buttoned them up, assessing the rip's in the knees. He shrugged, before grabbing the tee-shirt. He pulled off his night shirt, and looked down at himself. He looked at his scars before scrunching his eyes shut and pulling on the orange tee-shirt.

He couldn't think about that.

He needed to be on the top of his game today. He couldn't let his mind wander into the past.

He looked at himself in the mirror atop his dresser. He smoothed out his bed hair, before noticing its length. He hadn't really noticed, but the back was now down to his ribs. Must have missed that bit last time he cut it.

He sighed, before attempting to remove his crown.

And it didn't budge.

When royalty is born in his family, a crown is placed upon their head. It was used to help them connect to their power. It was magical, and did not come off. It grew with them, the gold expanding.

Frankly, Tsuna thought it was creepy, but he learned to live with it.

It didn't come off, and so it was used as a way to identify royals. It was handy before...But now, it would only grant his immediate death. Tsuna sighed, before turning and looking around his room for something to tie back his hair with.

He sighed at a fruitless search, before remembering Gokudera. He liked to tie up his hair on occasion.

Tsuna smiled, before leaving his room and entering the hall. He walked down a few doors until he reached Gokudera's.

He knocked, waiting.

"Come in" He heard the gruff voice of his Storm mutter.

He smiled, stepping inside and taking in his guardian.

The older boy was tying on his boots. Sitting on his bed with his knee in his face.

Tsuna let out an airy laugh, finding the position to be amusing. Gokudera lifted his head, before noticing who it was. He straightened up.

"Prince Tsuna-Sama!" He gasped. Tsuna only shook his head, a smile on his lips.

"No need, I came because my hair is getting kinda long. Do you have a hair tie I could borrow?"

Gokudera smiled at the attention he was given. He stood, walking past his shorter prince to his dresser.

He grabbed a brush and tie from the draw, before turning to the boy.

"I could do it for you if you would like?" He asked, bitting his lip and preparing for rejection.

Gokudera had always been fragile. He'd been used and abused so many times, so eventually he gave up on humanity and closed himself off. He began pushing everyone away with anger and a bratty personality. He rejected any love or kindness he was shown, and initially had rejected Tsuna.

When G found him and brought him in to the household, he had rejected Tsuna. He said that he didn't need anyone to care for him. So he rejected Tsuna's love and affection.

Eventually Tsuna managed to show no ill intentions to him, and show him that they could care for him. Promising that no one could ever take advantage of him or his power again.

He was still a little fragile, but his belief in a better tomorrow kept him strong. And the fact that he could serve under a boy as kind as Tsuna. He knew that Tsuna's kindness would spread under his rule. It would spread, and no one in the nation would ever be taken advantage of again.

He only showed his fragile side to Tsuna. To everyone else he was abrupt and rude. He didn't tolerate any disrespect for Tsuna. And would happily have a go at anyone that limited him in anyway.

"Of course Gokudera, I can't see the back of my head anyway." Tsuna smiled gently, moving in front of the mirror and before Gokudera.

He saw the taller teen smile in the reflection.

He began gently brushing the thin hair, before asking. "How would you want it?"

Tsuna hummed as he thought. "I need it out of my face if we need to fight, so anything like that I guess.

Gokudera nodded, before put the brush down. He began moving his hands through the hair. Tsuna had absolutely no idea what was happening, but let him do as he wished.

After a few minutes Gokudera pulled the elastic from his wrist to put in his hair, having to lean down slightly to reach the end.

Tsuna heard elastic settle into his hair, and the hands where removed.

"There you go" Gokudera said, smiling at being able to do something for his Prince. He stood back, assessing his work.

"Can I touch it?" Tsuna asked, looking back at Gokudera in the reflection.

The boy nodded, and Tsuna reached around his head. He gently eased his hair around, making the hair fall to below his shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at the piece of hair.

"It's a plait." Gokudera told him, smiling as the boy looked at it in wonder.

"Cool". The hair was thinly plaited and was light as anything. He let the hair fall back to his middle, turning to face his guardian.

"Thankyou." He said, grinning. Gokudera blushed slightly at the praise. "Don't worry Prince, its my pleasure."

Tsuna nodded.

"Okay...we better get going."

* * *

><p>They set out. Tsuna hugged both Lambo and Ryohei, promising to return. Lambo had hugged him quite powerfully, tears in his eyes. Ryohei had only smiled at him, ruffling his hair with a "Be extreme little bro"<p>

And so they left, dressed in civilian clothing and combat boots. They'd decided to keep to the forest, before grabbing a passing patrol.

Gokudera had hacked in, and a patrol was supposed to come though the east side of the forest at midday.

They were in the west, and had to cover 60 miles in 3 hours.

Simple.

They ran though the forest, staying close and keeping noise to a minimum. Hibari lead the party, listening for anything out of the usual. Gokudera came a close second, directing him in a low voice. Tsuna was in the middle. Gokudera refused to have it any other way. The last two ran next to each other, right behind Tsuna.

This would be their first taste of real life fighting. Unlike the fight yesterday, they would be incompletely foreign territory. The enemy would have the home advantage, and fighting was going to be extremely difficult.

But they were ready.

And no one ever said this would be easy.

* * *

><p>Hibari pulled up short a few hours later in front of a road. The rest stopped behind him, giving him confused looks as they kept their guard up.<p>

Gokudera pulled out his trusty phone and swiped a few times. "They are coming." He said, watching the screen on his phone.

Tsuna nodded, and signalled up into the sturdy trees for them to start climbing. Each guardian picked a tree, 2 on one side of the road and 2 on the other. Tsuna climbed up behind Mukuro. Said male was crouching in the overhanging branches, trident poised and gaze steady. When he heard Tsuna climb up, he looked over at the boy, flashing a grin.

"Nice to be alone with you again, Tsunayoshi." he said, eyes glinting.

Tsuna rolled his eyes, not giving Mukuro the reaction he wanted.

"Oh shut up. Where do you want me?" He hissed, although with a small smile.

Mukuro gestured towards him, and Tsuna kept over on the thick branch, settling next to Mukuro. The leaves hid them from view, but showed enough for them to see clearly though the foliage.

He had gone with Mukuro simply because he would be the best at hiding him. It was imperative on this mission that they never saw Tsuna, all of the guardians knew that.

Otherwise Gokudera would be yelling at Mukuro to stop being so close to his precious prince.

Tsuna didn't like being treated like a girl, but he knew they had the best intentions. Besides, Yamamoto always teased him on how girly he looked. And they all knew that Tsuna was the answer to the Japanese people's prayers.

...He just hoped he could be a normal teenage boy once this was all over.

Mukuro turned to him, looking at him for a moment.

He reached out a hand, and Tsuna stayed completely still looking at him. Mukuro reached behind his head, lifting and tugging on Tsuna's hood.

Tsuna pouted as it fell into his eyes. He lifted his own hand, tugging it back slightly so he could actually see. When it lifted, he saw Mukuro pull on his own hood.

Tsuna couldn't deny that Mukuro looked badass. Perched on a branch with a trident and face covered by a shadow...yeah, he was pretty cool.

He smiled...before he heard something.

Voices...It was the patrol. Tsuna watched Mukuro smirk.

And found himself being incredibly glad that Mukuro was on his side.

He turned his own head to watch the truck approached, the men inside talking rowdily. They were a few meters away, arms hanging out of the windows and music on loudly.

Some patrol they were.

The truck went along slow as a snail, but when it was beneath them..

They pounced.

All five jumped from the trees like jaguars pouncing on their pray. Gokudera landed on the roof with a loud clang, startling the men.

The other four hit the ground, yanking open the doors and dragging the men out. There were four, one for each on the ground. Tsuna dragged his man from the car roughly.

The man yelled out, swinging his arm back. Tsuna took the elbow in his side, wincing. He threw his man to the ground, sitting on his stomach.

"Oi! Who the hell are you!" he cried out. Tsuna didn't reply, instead searching the man for weapons they could use.

Suddenly the man lurched, bucking and sending Tsuna to the ground. All around him his guardians were securing the other men. He leapt up, and the man was fumbling at his belt.

"Prince Tsuna-Sama!" He heard from Gokudera inside the car.

"No! I got this one!" he yelled, fighting the man off.

Before he drew a knife. Tsuna gasped, memories flooding him. The man in front of him turning into a psychotic grinning man with knives. He flinched, and the enemy took advantage of his lack of concentration. He leapt at Tsuna, and Tsuna only noticed at the last minute, struggling to put his guard back up.

The knife caught him across the neck. Immediately blood flowed from the wound, coating the front of his coat in seconds.

He gasped out, raising his hands to staunch the blood. The man smirked, leaping at him again.

Before he suddenly disappeared. Tsuna tried to follow what had happened, but was too busy holding his wound.

He fell back into the dirt, before Mukuro appeared about him.

"Sometimes it's okay to ask for help!" he snarled, grabbing the boy into his arms and getting into the back of the truck. Tsuna was placed in the truck bed, and after a moment he felt it shift beneath him.

They must all be inside, safe and healthy.

Tsuna sighed in relief, staring up at the roof of the enclosed space. Mukuro appeared in his vision again, and Tsuna realised it was only them two in the back.

He was dressed in the solders' uniform, a red tunic and black pants. Tsuna felt his pain slowly ebb as he adapted to it.

"You really are an idiot sometimes Tsunayoshi." Mukuro informed him, fumbling with something in his hands.

"Wha-" he tried to speak.

"No, don't speak. Let me bandage you." He said gruffly, pulling open Tsuna's stained coat. Tsuna felt hands around his throat and almost started panicking again.

"Calm down, it's me." Mukuro said, continuing to bandage his neck. He had always been good at reading Tsuna, disturbingly so. "It's only a superficial wound. It just bled a lot because it was in your neck."

Tsuna smiled, slowly coming back to sanity.

Before his face fell. He really was an idiot. It had only been three hours and he was already injured, plus, he had panicked _twice_.

Some Prince he was.

"Oi, Chill. It's not your fault." Mukuro said, finishing the bandaging and trying it. He moved back from the boy, giving him space to sit up

Slowly, he sat up, taking in his surroundings.

They were in the back of the truck, in a cabin like area, obviously used to carry things out of the weather. He turned, looking though the window that lead into the actual car. His other three guardians were inside, Gokudera diving the thing.

And they were all wearing the uniform.

Tsuna looked back at Mukuro, wondering where his was...before he remembered.

There were only four men, not five.

"Don't worry, Tsunayoshi. We need to hide you anyway. And besides, the uniform won't hide your crown." He said, gesturing to Tsuna's head.

Tsuna sighed, looking down at himself. He was a mess. His coat was completely stained and his shirt was too.

Mukuro looked at him, watching him. Tsuna looked up at his gaze, raising an eyebrow.

And then Mukuro did something completely unexpected. His trident vanished from his grip, and he began pulling off his coat. Tsuna frowned at him, having no idea what the hell he was up to.

Mukuro stripped off the offending fabric, before throwing it over Tsuna. The cloth swamped him, and he knew it would almost definitely go to his knees if he was standing up.

"To hide you." was all he said

"...Thank you" Tsuna said, pulling on the sleeves. He buttoned it up, strangely comforted by the smell of his guardian on the clothing.

Mukuro gave him a sidelong glance, watching him huddle into the fabric. Tsuna noticed look and pretended to not care.

"You're welcome" Mukuro said with a smirk gracing his lips. Tuna ignored the remark, looking out the window with a pout.

"You could always ask for comfort if you want it Tsunayoshi. You may be royalty but you are a human being." He said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, that's what you think, Mukuro." Tsuna countered with a small smirk of his own.

"Oh I would know...since I seem to know _every single inch_ of you, little prince." Mukuro said. Tsuna squeaked, blushing. He looked out the corner of his eye to see the victorious smirk on Mukuro's face.

"Oh shut up, pervert." Tsuna said with a huff, knowing he gave the exact reaction Mukuro wanted.

"Oh but you love me too much." Mukuro said, tilting his head. Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"Not enough to keep me from kicking your ass if you touch me." He said , grinning. He was getting better at this.

Mukuro looked taken aback. "Oh, feisty." He commented, nodding his head in praise.

"Thankyou." Tsuna said, pleased with himself.

Mukuro always fished for different ways to get a reaction out of Tsuna, it was like the only entertainment in his life. He was strange, but they all were. They all had their oddities and their weird habits...

But he really did love his Guardians.

And he would fight for them until his dying breath. And he knew they would do the same.

...But he sincerely hoped it wouldn't have to come to that.

* * *

><p>I really love these guardians! Mukuro was probably my fav to write, he's such a cheeky little creep. I just can't imagine Tsuna and him having a semi-normal relationship despite Tsuna's status. It just felt right to write him that way. Don't worry, he doesn't really have a thing for Tsuna, I don't write that. They're just close,but Mukuro makes him uncomfortable for the kicks and giggles.<p>

Anyway, see you soon?

God Bless,

SephrinaRose


End file.
